First Date in Forks
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Bella is new to Forks and on her second day in school she takes up Mike's offer to go out on a date. Will this one date form into another one and even a relationship after that? Nobody knows what the future holds for these two lovely people


**A/N: I've never written for ****Twilight**** before. As a matter of fact, I just started reading the books a little over a week ago. I read through all of the first book and I started ****New Moon**** on Saturday; my reason for telling you this is so you will go easier on my story, although I have another Twilight coming up soon=) **

I was sitting at the table in the cafeteria with Jessica and Angela when Mike came over and sat next to me. He was smiling wide.

"Hey Bella." I looked over at him.

"What, Mike?" I asked more sharply than I had intended to. He pulled away from me. I could tell I'd hurt him. "I'm sorry." I turned to him. "What's going on?"

"Well," he started out quietly; obvious that he was still leery, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies in Port Angeles this week." I turned into Mike's eyes. They looked so hopeful; I didn't want to turn him down. I looked over at the Cullen's table and saw the five of them sitting at the table. I was disgusted. After the way Edward was in Biology yesterday and then when he was in the office trying to change his schedule. What was his problem? Could it really have been me that he was trying to get away from? Who am I kidding? Of course he was trying to get away from me. I could tell amongst all the friends I've made in Forks, I had also made at least one enemy. I looked back over to Mike and saw him still smiling at me. He was patiently waiting for my answer. I nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to go." I replied. Mike smiled.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. He went to hug me, but then changed his mind. "Thank you so much." I laughed. The guys in Forks were a lot different from the guys in Phoenix. My eyes lingered on the Cullen's table and finally Mike turned around and his eyes followed mine. "Oh." I touched Mike's arm.

"It's nothing like that Mike. He was rude to me in Biology yesterday and I saw him today trying to get out of class."

"That whole family is weird." Mike replied.

"_Well you're probably weird to them too Mike Newton."_ I thought. I just nodded and looked at Mike while he rambled on about Port Angeles and I thought about Edward. There was something interesting about him, even though he didn't seem to like me very much. I wonder what Charlie will say when I go home and tell him I have a date tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I got home from school, I sat in my bedroom working on my homework. I had a lot to do before I could talk to Charlie about going out with Mike. I knew he'd let me go, but I wanted to make sure I had everything done. Downstairs, I had steaks baking in the oven and I would hear the timer when it went off on the stove. I sat on the bed and worked on my Calculus when I heard Charlie's car pull up. I rushed down the stairs to put the salad together as he walked in.

"Hey dad." I said cheerfully.

"Hi Bella." He looked over at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. Charlie looked at me. There was concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright Bells?" He questioned me. I laughed internally and nodded.

"I'm fine. I wanted to know if it'd be okay if I went out tonight?" I asked looking at him.

"Girlfriends? Boyfriend?" Charlie wondering tilting his head sideways to look at me.

"His name is Mike, but he's just a friend." I said.

"The Newton boy?" He asked and I nodded.

"He's a good boy." Charlie said. I agreed. With my dad being the sheriff here in Forks, he knows everybody and if he likes Mike, then it could be alright. "I like his family." I nodded.

"So it's alright if I go?" I asked and Charlie nodded.

"Go, have a good time." He paused. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to go see a movie in Port Angeles." I replied. Charlie nodded.

"Sounds like you'll have a lot of fun Bells. I'm glad you're making friends here. I was worried about you before you came here."

"It's no big deal." I replied shrugging him off. I finished the salad, and walked into the living room where my dad was watching TV. "I put steak in the oven. We'll be eating in about ten minutes." I said. Charlie looked at me.

"That'll be good. Thanks Bella." I quietly nodded. I walked up to my bedroom and tried to finish my homework; but my mind kept drifting off and I was trying to listen for Mike's car in the driveway. Finally, the stove went off and I flew down the stairs to get it out of the oven.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Charlie and I finished eating and when I finished up the dishes I heard something outside. I heard a knock on the door and I rushed over to it. I opened the door and saw Mike standing there.

"Hi Mike." I nodded.

"Hey Bella." He smiled and nodded. This attracted Charlie's attention and he walked over to us.

"Mike." He said.

"Hello Chief Swan."

"Well, you two have fun. Bye Bella. Bye Mike."

"Bye Ch- dad." I said. I took my coat and slipped it over my shoulders in case I got cold. I couldn't believe it; I'd been in Forks two days and I was already on a date. What would this be like? I like Mike, he's in so many of my classes and he helps me get back and forth between classes at school. I think this could be a guy I could like spending time with, even just as friends. But nobody knows what the future is going to hold.


End file.
